


Спасение утопающих

by Naick



Series: 9 месяцев [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naick/pseuds/Naick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтобы сохранить отношения с Эриком Чарльз готов идти на любые меры</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спасение утопающих

Бывают моменты, когда надо действовать решительно, быстро и наверняка. Чарльзу Ксавье нужно было за несколько секунд спасти корабли, мир, Эрика и свое светлое будущее. Время замедлилось, как в кино, а в голове мелькали расчеты и варианты, чтобы остановить Эрика. К сожалению, проще было остановить танк с помощью авторучки. Самый простой вариант – ударить по голове и утащить в Уэстчестер отменялся из-за шлема. Самый очевидный – поцелуй, был бы эффективным в первый раз, а не в сто тридцать четвертый. Самый приятный – только не при детях! Время истекало, о чем-то вещал Эрик, и тут пришло вдохновение, порожденное отчаянием. Эрик же лишился родителей, семьи, а значит…   
\- Стой! – крикнул Чарльз.  
\- Назови мне хотя бы одну причину, чтобы я остановился, - усмехнулся Эрик.  
\- Я жду от тебя ребенка, - рубанул с плеча Ксавье. Ракеты рухнули в воду, Эрик - на песок.  
\- Врешь, - прошипел он.  
\- Понимаешь, - зачастил Чарльз, мысленно обещая быть хорошим до конца дней, если все удастся, - мутации имеют множество вариаций. Когда рецессивный ген переходит в доминантный аллель, не говоря уже о множественном аллелизме…  
Ксавье понесло. Речь его лилась красиво и плавно, как соната Моцарта, экспрессия не переходила в излишний пафос, количество умных слов зашкаливало, не оставляя времени вдуматься в их значение. Чарльзу внимали все присутствующие, а Хэнк несколько раз попытался зааплодировать.   
\- … вот так, - выдохнул Ксавье и вытер вспотевший лоб. – Все понятно?  
И уставился на онемевшего Эрика кристально-чистым взглядом, давно отработанным на родителях. Так же он гипнотизировал их, когда убеждал, что Рейвен должна остаться в особняке. И никакой телепатии!   
\- Да. Конечно, - осоловело отозвался Эрик, поднимаясь. Пару секунд спустя сложное выражение его лица приобрело осмысленность, и он подскочил к Чарльзу. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
К счастью, Чарльз прекрасно помнил два ужасных месяца пятьдесят пятого, когда его беременная кузина Лесли гостила в Уэстчестере.  
\- Хорошо, только немного тошнит, болит поясница, отекают ноги и очень хочется меда с солью и варенья с луком, - отрапортовал Ксавье.   
\- Нам надо домой, - Эрик голодным взглядом оглядел военные корабли американцев и русских, хмуро зыркнул на сподручных Шоу и тыкнул пальцем в красного. – Ты теперь на нашей стороне.   
Обреченный исполнять обязанности такси мутант только пожал плечами.  
\- Теперь все беремся за руки, - скомандовал Эрик, вцепившись в локоть Чарльза.  
В особняке уставшие и ошарашенные борцы за мир расползлись по комнатам, на кухне остались только неизменно мрачный Эрик, временами поглядывающий на Чарльза трагически-счастливым взором, сам Чарльз и Хэнк, которого Ксавье оттащил в дальний угол.  
\- Хэнк, - прошептал Чарльз, - ты гений. У тебя есть месяц, чтобы придумать средство для стимуляции мужской беременности.   
\- А разве вы не?..  
\- Беру свои слова обратно. Ты идиот, - не переставал мило улыбаться Чарльз, посматривая на Эрика. – Я все придумал, чтобы остановить побоище. Мой план сработал. Теперь у нас есть месяц, чтобы все не обратилось в прах.  
\- А ваша телепатия?  
\- А ты сможешь украсть у него шлем и выжить?  
Хэнк вздрогнул.  
\- А если я не смогу?  
\- Видишь вилки?  
Чарльз ткнул пальцем в ряд честно вымытых Рейвен вилок, лежащих на столе.   
\- Вижу.  
\- А Эрика?  
Хэнк быстро глянул на сурового Леншерра с недобрыми глазами.  
\- Вижу, - сглотнул он.  
\- А теперь сложи два плюс два.  
Хэнк стал из синего пепельно-серым. Вилки, зловеще предвещая, были направлены зубцами в их сторону.   
\- Я попытаюсь закончить разработку за три недели.   
Чарльз быстро пожал ему руку и отправился стоически поглощать соленый мед и горькое варенье.


End file.
